As the demand for integrated circuits having ever-small device features continues to increase, the need for improved illumination sources used for inspection of these ever-shrinking devices continues to grow. One such illumination source includes a laser-sustained plasma (LSP) source. LSP light sources are capable of producing high-power broadband light. Laser-sustained light sources operate by exciting a plasma target into a plasma state, which is capable of emitting light, using focused laser radiation. This effect is typically referred to as plasma “pumping.” Laser-sustained plasma light sources typically operate by focusing laser light into a sealed lamp containing a selected working material. However, the operating temperature of the lamp limits the possible species that can be contained within the lamp. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system for curing defects such as those identified above.